I Hate Valentine's Day
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Blackwater. Jacob & Leah find some security with each other on the saddest day of the year. Magic existed in the little boy she had known, that she had grown apart from, that lay beneath her now. "This won't change anything." "I know." -xxTunstall Chickxx


**Lady Knight is coming soon! I promise! **

**Song: _Ah, I had a lot of Love Last Night _by: the Bee Gees  
**

* * *

--

_Ah, I had a lot of love last night  
Ah...  
Ah, I had a lot of love last night  
Ah..  
Ah...  
_--

I hate Valentine's day. It's a stupid corporate holiday designated to make people who don't have somebody feel bad.

I hate Valentine's.

It reminded me of Sam. Of my father.

My father.

I hate Valentine's.

I pulled out A Walk To Remember. It was a movie from when I was younger, I hadn't seen it in ages. I didn't care, the guy's heart broke at the end, and that is what mattered.

Valentine's day, and I'm sitting at home, alone, watching a sad romance movie.

I hate Valentine's day.

--

Valentine's was a stupid holiday. Nothing like watching Jared eat Kim's face off before realizing it.

Sam's been locked in his house all day, doing god only nows what.

"Seth, where's your sister?" I'm not sure why I asked, why I cared, I guess I was bored.

And lonely, though I'd be damned if I told anyone.

"She was watching a movie when I left Jake, I dunno." Seth shrugged, pulling himself off his girlfriend, before sliding his hand up her leg. I almost gagged as I heard her high pitched giggle. He practically threw himself back on top of her, moving her under him, straddling her between him and the couch. I pulled off a disgusted face, were they actually not interested at all that I was there? Did they not care I was _sitting right there_?

I stood up, not that they noticed, and left muttering. Maybe I could spend a normal afternoon with somebody not love-crazed.

I snorted, did I just think I'd rather spend time with _Leah_ rather than anybody else?

I hate Valentine's day.

--  
_ I've given all my love away and I've been left with none  
But can you say that I'm to blame for loving anyone  
I used to think that I was always older then my time  
We're all breaking promises, who will cry this time?  
We're all breaking promises, who will cry this time?_

--

I stood up to a persistent knocking on the door. Who on earth was stupid enough to interrupt me and my movie? Seth and mother knew better.

"_Black?_"

"Clearwater." he let himself in without bothering to ask, stalking past me and into _my_ living room.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Your brother is having sex with Becky on my couch."

"Well, maybe that'll shut her up. Jared?"

"He's eating Kim alive."

"So_ go to Sam's._"

"He's with Emily." I winced slightly, deciding not to let it get to me.

"Why are you here? Go away."

"Make me." I grabbed his shoulders and started to push him out the door. He smirked and braced himself. I couldn't budge him.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Get out, get out, get out!" I screeched, starting to lose control. His eyes widened, eyebrows lifting, he put his hands out.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"Don't '_Leah_' me!"

"_What is your problem_?" He blinked at me, voice low.

"It's Valentine's day! That's my problem!"

"Your upset about _Sam_? You're _always_ upset about Sam."

"This isn't about Sam!" I hadn't known I could be so shrill when I yelled, I hadn't known I _could _screech, because frankly, I have never. I took my brother's baseball from the shelf nearest to me and whipped it at him. He stuck his hands out in front of him in defense, catching the ball, and wincing, shaking out his hand. He let it drop to the ground and took a step towards me.

"Don't. Just –go." He walked towards me, I groped for something else to throw at him, but I couldn't find anything. He wrapped his arms around me, as a restraint more than a hug.

"This about your father, isn't it?"

"Let go of me!" I hissed, thrashing. He picked me up and put me on the couch, I glared at him.

"Let me up." My voice was cold. Ice cold.

"No," he put all his weight on me, pinning me against the couch.

"I hate you."

"I know." I glared up at him, he was so close, _so close_. His breath was covering me, warm against my cheeks.

"It's alright to cry Leah." He whispered, his scent filling my noise, clogging my thoughts.

"I don't want to cry." I whispered back, closing my eyes. Knowing one single tear was slipping down my red cheeks. I felt his gentle finger wiping it away.

"So, Leah Clearwater _is _human." He muttered. I punched him in the face. His head snapped back and he cursed. Before shaking his head and leaning in again.

--_  
Ah, I had a lot of love last night  
(had a lot a lot of love)  
Ah.....  
Ah , I had a lot of love last night  
(had a lot a lot of love)  
Ah...  
_--

"I can't--I can't--"

"Shut up." He groaned into my mouth, I didn't argue and gasped as his tongue took over my mouth. His hands made scorching patterns on my hips, his eyes an enticing black of lust. I tugged at his belt, grabbing, pulling, trying in vain to get it off or open. He groaned again, separating his lips from mine for a moment to undo it himself, I was putty. I drew myself in, I couldn't let this go on, I played on my terms, not Jacob Black's. However sexy he may be.

I tugged slowly at his shirt collar, pulling him back onto me, pushing my leg slowly, ever slowly, between his'. He melted. I smirked, we played by my rules, and my rules only. I pulled his shirt off and over his head as he pulled at mine. He tugged my jeans down, I refused to let the burning sensation of the waistband of my underwear get under my nerves. He played around it, fingers twisting into the fabric, making me moan in pleasure before flushing in embarrassment.

"Like it?" He teased, my eyes flared with intensity and wickedness as I pulled his boxers down unexpectedly, revealing Jacob Black in all his glory.

"Like it?" I whispered huskily into his ears, breathing uneven and heavy.

"I'm not sure yet," he said, ripping my bra off, not wasting his time and effort onto the annoying clasp at the back. He flung it behind him haphazardly. He kissed everything in sight, sliding slowly down.

We are part wolves and part humans. The two beings splitting us right down the middle, though at same time merged into one unique one. And as our human selves became more and more passionate and lustful, awaking feelings stronger than had been felt for a long time, our wolf selves came forward, taking over our human instincts with animal ones.

I writhed, arching back from Jacob's hot sweaty body, and howled to the sky, howling my pain and love into the air. He mimicked me, howl combining with mine in a perfectly harmonized tone.

Somewhere in the little Indian reservation of La Push, in the small state of Washington, two lovers came together in fire and ice, with passion and fury, with love and hate, combining into one. Howling their animal cries to the moon hidden by wooden beams. A man and a woman found comfort with one another, trying to lose their pain in the process of sweet lovemaking.

Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black had known each other since they were little kids, their parents, close friends, pushing them together from the tender age of childhood. It had always been assumed that the two would be together, they made the perfect match. But Leah Clearwater, older, had fallen for the mysterious Sam Uley whom had broken her heart. And Jacob Black, well, he had fallen for a lost girl whom had belonged to someone else.

And now they were here again, alone, broken, trying to fit together misshapen shards of their hearts, shards that wouldn't fit.

"You know this won't change anything." She told him, laying on his stomach. Exhausted and satisfied, and so unsure of what to do. She ached and she yearned.

"I know," He whispered, unmoving. He stared at the ceiling. The sheets were torn, their faces flushed. His thoughts were muddled, confused, ecstatic. The feeling was over-powering. He wanted more, his animal part wanted so much more.

"I know." He repeated in a whisper.

Leah Clearwater once believed in magic, she would dance around, plastic pink baton in hand, yelling spells. As she grew, she spent hours staring at an unmoving ocean looking for mermaids. But slowly magic had started to feel sillier and sillier, until one day she had decided it didn't exist. She had blamed turning into a werewolf as a curse, as something that would've happened anyways, _that_ wasn't magic.

She snorted at her own thoughts.

Leah Clearwater didn't believe in miracles, or fairy tales. She didn't believe in fate or a 'road of life' one followed. She never had.

But she stared at Jacob Black, _her_ Jacob Black, she realized that maybe, just maybe, magic did exist. It existed in his breathing, perfectly synchronized with hers. It existed in his black eyes, staring into her soul. It existed in his touch, that made her shiver even as she boiled. Magic existed in the little boy she had known, that she had grown apart from, that lay beneath her now.

And maybe there was such a thing as happy endings too.

Broken hearts mending?

"Well, maybe it changes something," she said, slithering up, wrapping her legs around him.

"Maybe," he conceded, kissing her neck, slowly, agonizingly.

"Maybe not."

--

_I'm casting all my dreams hereto , my fish have gone to sea  
And fate no longer has the faith to walk ahead of me  
I always used to think that I was better then my kind  
We're all breaking promises, who will cry this time?  
We're all breaking promises, who will cry this time?  
_--

Broken hearts are evil things. They take you down with them, making you helpless to your emotions. They make you vulnerable when nothing else can. they take your faith and passion and love and spirit with them, leaving you broken and alone on a cold street.

"I won't hurt you," Jacob whispered, once more running as thumb over the tears Leah hadn't known she was crying.

"That's what he had said."

"I'm not him, I know how it feels." It was true. Jacob knew,_ he knew_. he had been there, he knew the pain that existed when you were all alone, when you were all alone in the dark and the only thing to break the silence was the music you blasted, trying to make it reach your unreachable soul.

_He knew._

"I know," she kissed him on the jaw, kissing all along the jaw line slowly.

"I think I love you." He murmured, grabbing her hips.

"I think I love you too." And once more they let go of the pain they had felt all day, of the ice that had filled their hearts. They lost themselves once more into each other, quite literally.

Unawares by both of them, the old oak clock on the bedside table read 12:01. February the 15th. She had found love on the day after Valentine's day.

It didn't matter if it was February the fourteenth, or October 21st, it didn't matter if it was President's day or Labour day, it didn't matter. It didn't. What they would remember were the sweet words said and the wondrous actions taken. They would remember the smiles and the laughter, the howling, the feeling of having your other half inside you.

"I hate Valentine's day."

"Me too."

--  
_Ah , I had a lot of love last night (had a lot a lot of love)  
Ah , I had a lot of love last night  
_--

* * *

**For Valentine's Day... hope it was worth while.  
**

**Not as sad as usual, hope you don't mind!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**14/02/09**


End file.
